


what I've gained and what I lost

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: First chapter is semi christmas related but it all has a plot for my oc Lynn Small





	1. Chapter 1

Today was Christmas Eve.

And Lynn was throwing up. Of course they were. That food truck Jason took them to last night wasn't even a broke bitch like Lynn would eat. But Jason swore it was good. 

They were going to kill their boyfriend.

“Lynn! Hurry the fuck up in there!” Flori banged on the bathroom door.

“I'm sick! Fuck you!” Lynn yelled.

“Fuck you, I need to piss!” 

Lynn sighed and flushed their vomit down. They gurgled some mouthwash real quick to get that nasty taste out of their mouth. 

They brushed pass Flori as they left. Flori slammed the door very loudly. The main problem with living with a fifteen year old as your roommate is that they’re a fifteen year old. And fifteen year olds are grumpy.

But hey they weren't too grumpy when Lynn told them that Lynn was dating the guy who shot them on accident. Lynn did have Jason apologize to Flori's face. 

Lynn did have to get Flori to promise not to use her power on though. Which involved bribery. And the promise of a nice Christmas present. Lynn had bought them a pack of face mask like the one they always wore but with some cool patterns and a book about Filipino myths.

Jason was out in the kitchen, quietly making coffee. 

“That food got me sick.” Lynn whined. Jason stuck his tongue out at them. 

“Well I feel fine. Maybe it’s that you’re so white you can’t stand real food with spices.”

“Maybe you just eat crap like that all the time so you’re use to it.”

“I think Alfred would kill me if I ate like that all the time. And he would be able to.” Jason chuckled.

Lynn laughed. According to Jason Alfred was actually badass as fuck despite being a very old butler. When Lynn asked how old Alfred was Jason shrugged and said he was as old as dirt. 

“Oh how sad that would be.” Lynn said before kissing him. 

“Ew. Old people kissing.” Flori walked passed them. Lynn giggled.

Later Lynn went on a patrol with Annika. The patrol was only going to last like two hours because of the holiday season. Of course, Flori decided to go bug Ari today instead of patrolling since they hated the cold.

“Ugh I'm bored. Tell me some interesting and funny.” Lynn sighed, leaning against a wall of a building. 

“You have a hickey on the front of your neck and you left me and Flori last night during a short patrol. Nothing happen but still.” Annika said.

“I know. Sorry. Jason asked for my help with something.” 

“Something illegal?”

“Not exactly just threaten a drug dealer that was selling to kids.” Lynn said.

“Okay. Try to stay out of any really bad trouble.” Annika said.

“I will. I do.” Lynn nodded.

“You know you're one of my best friends but sometimes you're a dumbass.”

“Oh shut it.” 

“It's true.”

“At least I don't have an oblivious crush on Voltage.” Lynn teased.

“I don't shut up.” Annika blushed.

“How's my favorite street fighter?” Lynn mocked something Elena had said a while ago to Annika. 

“I'm ignoring you now.”

“You can't ignore the truth.” 

Annika rolled her eyes. “Says you.”

“Yeah says me.” Lynn pointed at their chest and smirked.

“Wow you are a dork.” Annika laughed.

“So are you.” 

After patrol Lynn changed into a nice pair of dress pants and a button up. Jason had told them he was taken them on a date to somewhere nice.

They meet him outside of their building. He tossed them a helmet.

“Come on babe. Time to show you what a classy dinner is like. Just don't steal anything.” Jason kissed Lynn's cheek. 

“I see you're wearing decent clothes.” Lynn smirked as the pair climbed onto Jason's motorcycle. 

They rode off in silence, the wind blowing in their faces. Lynn smiled to themself. Jason made them feel all giddy and bubbly.

The ride took awhile and soon Lynn realized they were in a very nice part of town. Jason stopped in front of a manor.

“Bruce is Jewish but he offers to host a Christmas party for his uh work buddies. He doesn't host the Hanukkah one though, I guess he likes to show off. Also I mean it when I saw don't steal anything. Bruce will have my head.” Jason said.

Lynn blinked at him. “You decided to bring me, a criminal, to a party with rich people and Batman. I swear you must be short a few brain cells.” 

“I know it sounds bad but I'm a criminal too so you should be good.” Jason placed his hand on Lynn's shoulder.

“Okay but I get to steal one thing.” 

“What's that?”

“You. After the party.” Lynn kissed his neck.

The gates to the manor opened. Jason drove down the driveway.

Jason lead Lynn into the manor. And wow it looked like some gothic museum shit. 

An old man greeted them. “Master Jason. You did not tell anyone you were bringing a guest. You know what Master Bruce said about certain things.”

“Alfred, don't worry. Lynn's a criminal and a vigilante of sorts..” Jason said.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “I'll let Master Bruce deal with this.” 

Alfred walked away and Jason smirked at Lynn. “I'm gonna have to put on my mask unfortunately. This is a party in the Batcave.” 

“Jason Todd, I am going to kill you I swear.” Lynn groaned.

“Aw babe. I love you too.” Jason laughed before pulling out his mask. Then he held out a small black mask.

“It's a Robin mask if you want you can wear it but I know you don’t care to hide your face but it's the Justice League.” Jason said.

“Hand it over. I rather than be fully recognized I guess. I mean how many other half Atlanteans have dyed purple hair and live in Gotham.”

“None that are as sexy as you.” 

“I'm gonna be mad for awhile. No amount of flirting will change that.” 

Jason just pulled Lynn along. 

They ended up going behind a bookcase into a secret stairway. How cheesy. 

Lynn followed Jason down into the Batcave. They were so going to tell Annika, Ari, and Flori all about this. 

The Batcave was large and a good amount of people were in in. Superheroes wearing their costumes mixed with formal wear.

Batman looked over at the couple. Superman was standing right next to him and turned and glanced at Lynn. 

“Jason I don't think this was a good idea.” Lynn said. 

“It's fine. Look there's a friend of mine, his wife and their kid.” Jason patted Lynn's shoulder. He pointed over at Red Arrow and the assassin Cheshire; at Cheshire’s feet was a small kid with red hair. Lynn relaxed. Annika's dad has been a student if Cheshire. 

Them and Jason went up to the small family.

“I see you brought the rugrat.” Jason said, leaning down to ruffle the little kid's hair. 

“And you brought a guest. Bats is going to kill you.” Red Arrow said.

“Selkie is already planning on killing me so he will have to get in line.” 

“Well don't you sound fun. Much more fun than the other heroes in here.” Cheshire said. Her mask kept Lynn from seeing her face. 

“I'm more of a thief. My friends are better at being heroes but I have bills to pay.” Lynn said.

Cheshire nodded. 

Lynn and Jason spent a good while with Red Arrow and Cheshire. But Lynn decided to talk to their friend Batwing and his fiancee Aqualad.

“Batwing, what's up dude.” Lynn went up to him and Aqualad. Jason was busy teasing Robin. 

“Selkie. I'm surprised to see you here.” Luke said.

“Rude. Red Hood brought me. I didn't know it was this kind of party. So this is him?” Lynn pointed at Aqualad. 

“Him? Are you a friend of Lu- I mean Batwing?” Aqualad asked.

Lynn nodded. “Yeah he kicked my ass once but we have a mutual friend.”

“I see that you have gills? Are you Atlantean?” Aqualad asked.

“Half.” Lynn said. They were regretting their decision to talk to the happy couple. They did not want to talk about Atlantis.

“Have you ever been to Atlantis?” 

“Nope. My father was Atlantean and he ditched me and my mom before I could remember him.” Lynn said. Aqualad frowned.

“Oh. I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine I've gotten past it.” 

“...so are you enjoying the party?” Luke asked Lynn.

“Yeah I guess so.” 

Lynn spent maybe another five minutes in awkward conversation before going to Jason who was still teasing Robin. 

“Hey, kiddo if you stab him I'll give you five bucks.” Lynn said. 

Robin raised his eyebrow at them. “I'd do it for free if Batman hadn't taken all my weapons.” 

“I like this kid.” Lynn said. 

“Wait five minutes and he will be a devil.” Jason laughed.

“Screw you, Todd. I pity that child your partner is carrying.” Robin said.

Lynn blinked at him. “What?” 

Robin stared for a second. “Superman heard three hearts coming down the stairs when you two entered. I overheard him talking to Father.” 

Lynn just walked away. Jason didn't follow them. That kid had to be messing with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days. It had been three days and Lynn had done two major things. One was to find out if what Robin suggested was true; which it was. And two, ignore any calls or texts from Jason. 

They didn't know if they could have a kid. They were eighteen almost nineteen, they were sort of a criminal, and they were scared.

Their dad left them and their mom had died when they were so young. They went through so many foster homes; some good some bad. They didn't know what parents were supposed to be like. What if they had this child and they were a terrible parent?

But a part of them was excited and happy. When they were little they liked the idea of a parent. Of course the world made them hate the idea of family. Lynn sometimes had thought about the future possibility of having a kid but they always pushed those thoughts away.

Lynn sighed. But they had made their choice. Of course that meant they had to talk to Jason.

They walked past Flori as they left their room.

“Hey.” Lynn said.

“Hi.” Flori glanced at them.

“I should probably tell you what's going on, so here it goes; I'm pregnant.” Lynn said.

“Well shit. Is that why you have been puking and hiding in your room for so long?” Flori asked.

“Yeah. That and I also wanted to just take a break from people. Well besides seeing you while I'm grabbing food or going to the restroom.” Lynn cracked a small smile.

“So you're gonna be a parent. That's nice. Although the image of a mini Lynn running around here is a nightmare.” Flori laughed although it sounded more like a hiss but that was Flori. 

“Rude. Now I need to go talk to Jason. Don't destroy too many things while I'm gone.” 

“I won't. I made a friend besides you, Annika, and Aristotle.” Flori said.

“Really? What's their name?”

“Her name is Jivika. She lives at the end of the hall. I meet her a few weeks ago. She’s alright.” Flori shrugged. Lynn smirked.

“Aw do you have a crush?” 

“Don't you have to go yell at your baby daddy.” 

“Okay, okay. I'm gonna go.” Lynn laughed. 

They banged on one of Jason's safehouses. They couldn't just text him about this. They had to do this face to face.

The door opened and Lynn was not greeted by Jason but by Cheshire. She held her daughter at her hip.

“Hello. Selkie right?” She asked.

“Yes. Is Jason here? I've been to like ten of his other safe houses and this is the last address on the list he gave me.” Lynn said.

“Of course he has this place as a safe house. Come in since you came all this way.” Cheshire said. Lynn stepped in semi fear of refusing the offer of the assassin. They spotted Red Arrow on the couch with a crossbow ready to fire at the door. 

“It's only Jason's lover.” Cheshire said. 

He set down the crossbow and smiled. “Oh hey.” 

“They're looking for Red Hood.” Cheshire smirked.

“If you can't find him at any safe house check Wayne Manor. Or Batgirl’s safe house.” Red Arrow said as he took his daughter from Cheshire. 

“And Batgirl’s safe house is where?” Lynn asked. 

“I'll write it down. Give me just a second.” Red Arrow went into another room. A second later he came out with a piece of paper.

“Here you go.” He said.

“Thank you.” Lynn said. 

“No problem. Jason is a good friend.” Red Arrow said.

“Tell Jason he still owes me fifty dollars.” Cheshire said as Lynn left. 

“Bye bye.” The little girl called after them.

“Bye.” Lynn said as they shut the door.

Lynn didn't even get the chance to knock before the door swung open. An Asian girl glanced at them.

“Hi there.” She said.

“Is Jason here?” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Jason I swear if you're hiding out here because of this person I will strangle you.” She yelled. 

Jason walked her after a silent minute. 

“Cass what are you talking about? Oh. Lynn. Hey.” He said. 

“Yeah. Hey. We need to talk.” Lynn said.

“So you're done ignoring me.” 

“Wow. This is awkward. First off, I'm right here. Second, you two are in the middle of a hall.” Cass said.

Jason sighed and pulled Lynn inside. Cass rolled her eyes again before leaving the room.

“So sorry for ignoring you.” Lynn said.

“It's fine. I was worried about you. I might have peeked into your window yesterday.” Jason said. 

“Pervert.” Lynn laughed.

Jason smiled sadly. “What Damian said… what Superman said he heard… is it for real?” He asked.

Lynn took a deep breath. “I went to a free clinic and took a test there because I wanted to be as sure as possible. I mean I also took three different pee stick tests. But yes it's for real.” 

“Wow. So what comes next?” 

“I become a demi human incubator for a few months.” Lynn said.

“Lynn that's fucking great.” Jason kissed them lightly. 

“I know but Jason here's the thing, being with you is dangerous.” Lynn said.

“Lynn… I wouldn't harm you or the child. You know that. Just as I know you would never harm me.” Jason touched their cheek.

“I know. But you're not dangerous to me; your enemies are. What would happen if a rival gang leader found out? Or the Joker? I can't risk the kid's safety. You'll be able to see them whenever but we can't be together. I already put others I care about at risk by letting you come to my apartment so much. I never thought about it before but Flori and the Seacole family shouldn't be in danger because I fell for you.” Lynn wiped tears from their eyes.

Jason looked at them. “Lynn, I love you and if a break up is what you want than okay.” 

“I love you too. Good bye Jason.” Lynn kissed his cheek. 

“I'll see you around.” 

“Yeah. See you around.”


End file.
